


Finding Maxine Harrington

by fawnisdying



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both Derby and Maxine have daddy issues, Bullworth Academy, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lola and Maxine are best friends, Lots of Angst, Ricky is a Himbo, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, story is set in bully universe but instead of it being 2006 its modern day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnisdying/pseuds/fawnisdying
Summary: !!!TW!!!This story deals with mentions of triggering things such as drug use, domestic abuse and self-harm. Please stay safe and I will mention in notes when a triggering part is upcoming :)After being pulled out of the blue from an all-girls boarding school across the country, Maxine is forced to attend Bullworth Academy with her twin brother Derby and his group of blue-blood friends. Maxine has been dreading this but little does she know that the last two years of her high school life are going to be filled with drama and romance.
Relationships: Bif Taylor/Original Character(s), Lola Lombardi/Johnny Vincent, Ricky Pucino/Original Character(s), Ted Thompson/Mandy Wiles, Ted Thompson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES BRIEF MENTION OF ABUSE SO PLEASE BE WARNED!!!  
> (also this is my first time posting my own fanfiction onto AO3 so I would appreciate it if I could get some feedback on how to improve my work)

"You stupid little girl, how dare you to make a disgrace of the Harrington name by whoring around with lowlife scum," Her Farther bellowed. Maxine had shrunk herself into the corner, mentally praying that her Farther wasn't enraged enough to hit her. 

"I didn't do anything with him, I swear," She sobbed, her voice coming out as a hoarse croak compared to her Fathers enranged yells that could be heard from across the large house.

Her Farther fumed at this remark, he took a step towards the sobbing girl raising his right hand. Before he could hit his daughter, he was interrupted by a loud shout. 

"Charles, that's enough. I think shes learnt her lesson," Her Mother shouted, barging into the bedroom and getting between them. Maxine stared at the older women between the two of them. 

To be honest, Maxine was glad that she couldn't remember the rest of that night two years ago. Her therapist told her it was her brain blocking out that traumatic experience as a way of coping with it. Maxine called it bullshit. 

Some things did change that after that night, with her Mother becoming a cold-hearted and cruel woman. Although this wasn't unusual for Maxine, as growing up, her parents were cold and strict. But the way her Mother shifted to such a terrible person like her farther. Had scared the shit out of Maxine as she too feard that she would become something just like the rest of her family. A bunch of inbred assholes. Now Maxine was 16, the rest of her teenage years would be spent with her family at Old Bullworth Vale. Maxine had lived at Old Bullworth for most of her childhood, with memories of Maxine and her twin brother often playing numerous innocent child-like games with their selected friends. When she was fourteen, her parents had sent Maxine away to an all-girls boarding school across the country. Her parents never specified why they sent her away to the boarding school. But Maxine had theorised that it was some kind of cruel and twisted punishment to teach her to keep her mouth shut. After spending the last two years of her life at the boarding school, had Maxine's parents decided out of the blue to pull her out of the school and enrol her into Bullworth Academy. 

Maxine sat waiting at the bus stop with her large amounts of luggage for the driver that her parents sent to pick her up. Pulling out her phone from the pocket of her grey hoodie, she glanced at the time at 2:36 pm. Sighing, she shoved her phone back into her pocket. Usually, Maxine would have had her headphones plugged in and listening to some sort of riot grrl band. But much to her displeasure, she had lost them on her flight to Vancouver and wasn't able to purchase any new ones. 

The cool summer heat sent a shiver down Maxine's body, pulling her hood over her straight light brown hair. Derby and Maxine were nothing alike. All though the two of them were fraternal twins, the indirect difference between them was shocking. With Derby being an exact carbon copy of their father, with his sharp facial exterior and his platinum blonde hair and to even some extent, Derby had the same personality as their Farther. Cold, brutal and demanding. Which to her, Farther was what every businessman should be like. Meanwhile, Maxine resembled her Mother in her younger years. Her light brown hair and the light splatter of freckles across her skin was something both Maxine and her Mother shared. Maxine was rudely interrupted when a car honked at her as it pulled up to park at the bus stop. Quickly getting up Maxine, grabbed her things and walked up to the front driver's window. The window rolled down to reveal her Farther.

"Put your stuff in the back, Maxine we need to talk." Her Father said coldly, gesturing his hand towards the boot. That on command opened. 

Maxine sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be a pleasant car trip at all. Walking to the boot of the Mercedes Benz. Maxine threw her luggage into the back, watching as her father stared at her through the rearview mirror. Once she had finished, she closed the boot and walked towards the backseat of the car. Opening the door, she quickly sat down in the cold leather seats, buckling herself in as silence had engulfed the car. 

The two of them drove in silence, the only sound coming from the news radio talking about some event that had bored her half to death. As the car took another stop at a red light, her father looked at her. 

"Now Maxine, I understand that you haven't seen your Mother and Brother for quite some time. But I do expect you to be _presentable_ as we are having family friends over, who are _very_ enthusiastic to see you," Her father said. 

Maxine nodded, mentally noting to not fuck up or else there will be hell to pay. As the car started to move again, Maxine had noticed how the doors of the car were locked as they passed _New Conventy_. Maxine watched as people stopped in their tracks to awe at the car as others dressed as if they were from the book _The Outsiders_. Started to shout vulgar insults with one of a teenage boy, who had decked the stereotypical greaser attire, with the black leather jacket and the greased back brown hair with two strands hanging loose and a cigarette in his right ear. Had started to throw eggs at the car while joining in with shouting insults at them. 

"Fucking low life trash, who dares has the nerve to egg a fucking Harringtons car," Her father snarled, his grip on the driving wheel tightening that his knuckles turned white. As he started to speed past the neighbourhood, ignoring the numerous red or flashing orange lights. 

The rest of the car ride was over in what felt like a blink of an eye for Maxine, with the grey Mercedes Benz rolling up her families driveway and parking into the already open garage door. As the engine sputtered to an end, two women in their thirties quickly entered the garage. The two women were wearing maid attire with the black dress just reaching to be below their knees. Maxine swiftly left the car to carry her luggage to her room, had she been stopped by her farther. 

"Let the two maids take them to your room. You should greet your brother he's been missing you terribly," Her father stated, straightening his designer _Aquaberry_ suit. 

"Bullshit," Maxine muttered, just barely audible. Her father glanced at what she was wearing and grimaced. Maxine quickly noted that what she was wearing was not up to the Harrington standards. As she had sported an oversized grey hoodie, light grey baggy sweatpants and her favourite pair of black converse shoes that were wrecked. 

"I also recommend that you wear something much more presentable, do remember that you are a Harrington,"

"Yes Farther," 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schools been kicking my ass lately so updates on chapters may be a bit slow but I'm still working on the next chapter :)

Entering into her room, Maxine was flushed with memories of her late childhood. The light grey walls were covered in numerous band posters of artists such as  _ Hole  _ and  _ Bikini Kill _ . Flopping onto her bed, she had noticed that her bedside table was adorned with photos of family and friends. 

She stared upwards at the ceiling, basking in the idea that she was back at home with her family and would no longer get half-assed written birthday or Christmas cards. 

Shovelling through the pocket of her hoodie for her phone so she could connect it to the families wifi. But to her distaste, she realised that she placed the phone on the kitchen table. 

"Shit," Maxine cursed, quickly getting up off the bed and walking towards her front door. 

Opening the door, Maxine walked down the vast and quiet hallways of the Harrington house. The pearl-white walls glistened against the mid-afternoon sunlight. The walls themselves were covered in family heirlooms, photos of the Harrington family and her fathers hunting trophies. Taking a sharp turn left towards the large marble stairs, she walked down the stairs in silence, trying to not make any noise.  Once Maxine reached the bottom of the stairs and started walking towards the kitchen. 

The kitchen was spotless. The cold marble tiles made Maxine shiver as she quickly walked towards the table, where her phone was neatly placed. Maxine turned on her phone, glancing to see if she got any messages from any of her friends. But much to her displeasure, there was none.  While Maxine was distracted by her phone, Derby had walked into the kitchen to see where the house helpers were. This had caused Derby to walk around the house aimlessly like a lost puppy, and he sure as hell would be bringing this up with his Farther. Derby awkwardly cleared his throat to get his sisters attention. Maxine quickly looked up from her phone and smiled at him. 

"I missed you so much, Derby," Maxine beamed, wrapping the taller blonde into a small hug. 

Derby flushed at this remark as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around his sister. 

"So, how have things been without me?" Maxine questioned, crossing her arms as a few wild strands of light brown hair got in her face. 

"Things have been quiet without you,"

"Yeah, I figured," 

Derby hummed in response, quickly straightening out his white ralph polo t-shirt. Silence assumed the two twins as neither of them knew what to say. Dreading the awkward silence, Maxine cleared her throat. 

"So when is everyone else coming at? Cause Dad said I had to get dressed into something more presentable,"

"Everyone is coming at 5 pm sharp. I must admit our Farther is correct about what your wearing looks like something a  _ greaseball _ would wear. Defiantly not a good look for a Harrington," 

Maxine walked into her room, slamming the wooden door shut with a loud thud. Groaning, Maxine threw herself onto her queen-sized bed, making the pillows move from there once neatly placed position.  Maxine didn't want to get changed into something more 'presentable'. In fact, she was fucking pissed at the idea that she had to fit into her parent's ideal image of what she was supposed to look like.  Letting out another groan, Maxine angrily threw her black converse shoes against her bedroom wall. The shoes banged against the walls and landed on the wooden floor with a thud. After realising some of the pent up anger from her system, Maxine had gotten up from her bed and went straight to her closet. Opening the closet doors, she scrummaged through her pair of clothes. 

Eventually, she found a decent outfit. Maxine quickly stripped off her old clothes, throwing them into the floor in front of her. Maxine looked at herself in her bedrooms mirror. She had changed into an oversized band tee, neatly layered underneath a fishnet top and her favourite tartan skirt.  Grabbing her phone that was charging on her bedside table, she turned it on the screen showing that the time was 4:54 pm. Maxine felt her heart start to pace rapidly. Cursing under her breath, Maxine quickly grabbed her converse shoes and tied them up. Checking herself out in the mirror for the last time. Sighing, she flattened her shirt to make sure that her outfit was perfect. 

Maxine's mother had arrived home just in time for the guests to start arriving. Her mother had walked in with bags filled with all sorts of goods from her expensive shopping trip. 

"Maxine darling, I haven't seen you in so long," Her mother cooed, air-kissing her right cheek. 

"You've grown so much, you can hardly tell that you're even a Harrington," 

Maxine awkwardly laughed at her mothers' remark, shifting around uncomfortably. Maxine watched as the two maids that she had seen previously silently entered the room, waiting for their newest command.  With a click of a finger from her mother, the two maids silently went to grab her shopping bags. 

"Don't you dare touch anything from those bags, or I'll have you sacked and deported to whatever cesspool of a country you came from," Her mother said coldly. 

"Yes, Ma'am," The two maids answered. As they trudged up the stairs and out of sight. 

Her mother let out a long sigh. As she opened her Chanel purse to open a bottle of hand sanitiser, squirting the liquid onto her hand and quickly rubbing it onto her two hands. 

"Now, Maxine, tell your brother and farther to come down to greet our guest's,"

"Yes, mother,"

Maxine quickly dashed up the stairs and took a right side turn to her brother's room. Not bothering to knock, Maxine quickly barged into his room. 

"Jesus, next time, fucking knock Maxine," Derby spat, tossing the book that he was reading at her. 

"Mum wants you to come down to greet our guests," 


End file.
